


Strangers, Enemies, Friends, Lovers?

by mywyn_myearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Wynonna Earp, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywyn_myearp/pseuds/mywyn_myearp
Summary: College AU but still within the original timeline of the show- Wynonna and Rosita are partners in their chemistry class. Wynonna starts to feel something interesting that comes from the latina but slowly gets blindsided after finding out Rosita's secrets. What is Rosita is hiding? Will that make Wynsita happen? Or make them fall? Read to find out :)
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Strangers, Enemies, Friends, Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so guys this is my first Wynsita fanfics oneshot. It will be in parts so don't kill me for that. I hope y'all like it. Enjoy!!

Wynonna Earp POV

Sometimes I don't understand the world. Truthfully, I don't understand this Earp family. 

After my father and sister, Willa, deaths, it hasn't been a good one. At least for me. My mother left us at a young age. I still don't know where she went but who cares you know? 

My baby sister, Waverly, is the only family I got. I will do anything to protect her. Especially after we found out about the Earp curse. 

I just don't understand anything. At least I got my whiskey and my baby Peacemaker. It's just, no one understands how hard it is to be the heir. I won't tell anyone anyways, not even Waverly. 

"Wynonna. We are here," Waverly spoken through my deep thoughts. Looking out the Jeep window is Purgatory State. 

Now I know you are asking me, why is THE Wynonna Earp going back to college. Two reasons. 

I dropped out of college years ago. Waverly and Dolls are trying to make me investage a potential Revenant in the college. And parties. 

Ok maybe three reason? But I only agreed because I kinda do want to study for Criminology and the beer. 

I opened the door and slam it shut. I keep staring at the building as if it was a jail. Waverly stands besides me and gives me a side hug.

"Do I have to go Babygirl? I just really wanna sleep my little heart out."

"We talked about this Wyn. You go and study for your degree while also searching for that Revenant. You have Dolls, Nicole, and I to help you. Now, here is your lunch," Waves shoves a small lunchbox that has bacon donuts designed on it, "Have fun!" She quickly goes into her jeep and drives off. 

"Ugh! Nicole and her better not do anything while I'm gone!" I cringe at the thought of what I witness yesterday while they were doing IT on the stairs. Never again is my mind clean and my eyes forever burned of seeing Nicole on my little sister. 

Shaking my head to get rid of the memories, I start walking into the building and sees a man, mid 20s, wave me over. 

"Hi! You may be Wynonna Earp?"

"Yes...I am."

"Welcome to Purgatory State. I am your host and guide, Robin Jett. I will be showing you around for your classes. Come with me."

I stared at the tall man who looks like he needs some coffee. Slowly but surely, he shows me where my classes are and some parts of the school. 

"And lastly is your chemistry class with Ms. Falls. I hope you have a great day. And if you need anything, just come to the front office and I'll help you! Good luck!" He walked away while I stare at the door. 

Normally, I don't feel anxious but something feels different. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk in and saw everyone's eyes on me. I ignore them until I heard my name. 

"Ms. Earp, am I correct?" I look towards a woman who has a very sexy voice and teacher dress attire. "That is me." 

"Welcome to my Chemistry Honors class. I am Ms. Falls. Please take a sit near Rosita." She points to the back of the room. I walk towards the room until I saw an empty sit next to this brown haired woman. 

I sit and sags back in my chair with boredom. "You're bored too huh?" I look to my left and saw these beautiful brown eyes I have ever since. I clear my throat. "Yeah, um, I'm Wynonna." 

"Rosita Bustillos." She extends her left hand. I raise my left hand also and we shake on it. Wow...her hands are so soft. I would if her li-WYNONNA EARP!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!

Shaking my head, looking towards the front of the room. Ms.Falls was just going on and on about compounds? I really spaced out. 

"According to this lesson, there will be a lab and project that goes with the lab for this semster. It will be based on what you think chemistry is all about. You will have a partner," the class groans while Ms.Falls rolls her eyes,"It will be who you are tabled with right now." So this Rosita girl is my partner, hm, how wonderful. 

"I guess we will be partners." The brunette besides me nervously chuckles. "I guess we are Bustillos." I smirk while she grins and narrows her eyes. "You seem like you would love the note taking part."

"I mean i could be doing something better than that."

"And what is that Earp?" She leans closer. I could feel her body heat. Hm, she is really warm. Her hair is pinned half up and down, natural curled at the tips. She had a tank top, that are showing off her perfect chest, with some jean shorts. Damn, this girl is hot. 

"Why don't I just make a powerpoint instead of a whole five pages of notes?"

She smirks and nods,"I like how you think Earp." We just continue to smile at each other before we were interupted by the bell. Damn, school is over aleady? I was packing up my water bottle filled with whiskey and my notebook. 

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around and saw how close Rosita and I are. Our breathe were hitting each others mouths. I widen my eyes and gulps. She took a few steps back,"Sorry. I just wanted to give you my number." She hands me a piece of blue sticky note. 

"Text me when you can so we an get started on this lab. See you later." She grabs her purse and walks out of the door. 

Strawberries but with a hit of whiskey is what she smells like. I smile while looking at her leave. Hm, very interesting. I slowly walk out and see Nicole leaning against her cop car. "Oh well if it isn't Tater Haught." She rolls her eyes with a small smile. 

"Earp. Come, Waverly is waiting at the station." The red-head opens my door. I get in and slams the door. "I swear Wynonna, stop slamming my damn door." I look up, pretending to think, "Um, Nope." 

"Ugh you are insufferable." 

"You love me though." She mumbles under her breathe saying," I really hate you but love you too." She turns on the car and starts driving down the road to the station. 

I look down into my left hand and reads the cursive handwriting on the blue note. 

-Text me when you can ;) -Badass Latina 

I chuckle quietly to myself and looks out the window.

Rosita Bustillos, why are you in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know kinda rushed. I am sorry. I promise the next part is gonna be longer and more detailed. Just please, i hope yall like it. My twitter is @_mywyn_myearp while my insta is @_myearp_mylovato


End file.
